russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sic O' Clock News
Sic O'Clock News is a Filipino political satire comedy news program of IBCThank you, Direk Marilou |last=Jr |first=Bert B. Sulat |date=2012-10-09 |work=[[Rappler] |access-date=2019-02-16 |language=en]In praise of direk Marilou |last=Lo |first=Ricky |date=2010-03-29 |work=The [[Philippine Star] |access-date=2019-02-16], designed as a fake news program, depicting the hottest items in the current events and gives a humorous stories which is related to the biggest news that are happening to the country. The first incarnation of the fake news program was anchored by Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada as newscasters of a parody newscast while veteran actors like Joji Isla, Rene Requiestas, and many more doing comedy skits, which aired from January 5, 1987 to September 15, 1990 and originally aired every Sunday nights, then transferred to Monday nights and later transferred to Saturday nights. The second incarnation of the fake news program premiered on the network's Primetime ng Bayan evening block on February 11, 2019, replacing Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?. It is currently anchored by Isko Salvador as Brod Pete and Assunta De Rossi. It airs every Wednesday at 9:00 to 10:00 p.m. (PST) after Open Arms and streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC and Sic O'Clock News. A film adaptation based on one of the best poltical satire ever made for TV was subsequently made in 2018 by IBC Films with the same title Sic O'Clock News: The Movie which was released nationwide on November 22, 2018, three month before the launch of the new incarnation. Legacy The first-ever political satire program aired in Philippine television, produced and aired on IBC 13 during the 80s, when the time as IBC was sequestered by the government. Sic O’Clock News redefined comedy in the Philippines as it pushed the envelope and reasserted the newly-regained democratic freedom of Filipinos. Most likely inspired by the America’s long-running weekly comedy sketch Saturday Night Live (SNL), Sic O’Clock News spoofed each week’s hottest news and figures in politics, weather, sports and showbiz. While it kept viewers entertained, it also updated them on current events, and helped them understand intelligently how the news affected their daily lives and even their future. The show made people pause and think while laughing at themselves or their situation. This is the original cast -- so wild, so wacky, so funny. It was led by high-powered brains in movie and comedy, like the late great director Marilou Diaz-Abaya, chief writer Amado Lacuesta, the weekly news satire was magnificently anchored by the tandem of Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada who both became big names on TV and movies and likewise produced a number of superb actors like Joji Isla, Ching Arellano, Manny Castañeda, Jon Achaval, Wilson Go, Khryss Adalia, Errol Dionisio, Dina Padilla, Celeste Bueno, Pen Medina and Rene Requiestas. with the production and support staff. 'Awards' Sic O'Clock News won the Best Comedy Show award at the 2nd PMPC Star Awards for Television in 1988. Fabregas won the Best Comedy Actor. 'Aftermath' In an era where comedy ruled the Philippine TV programming, Sic O'Clock News distinguished themselves as the first political satire program in the country. Since then, satire became part of comedy programs here in the country; notables ones include such themed-spoofs from popular gags shows Super Laff-In, Tropang Trumpo, Goin' Bulilit and Bubble Gang; while several political sitcoms were established such as Abangan Ang Susunod Na Kabanata and also a fake-news format (similar to Sic O'Clock News itself), Wazzup Wazzup. In 2003, Sic O'Clock News was part of the throwback program of IBC as Retro TV. The latter was also re-aired on IBC Classics in 2014. After 28 years, in line with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kaibigan network, Sic O'Clock News was revived on February 11, 2019 by transforming one of the best political satire ever made for television from a weekly program into a daily early evening satirical news program and promoted to the network's Primetime ng Bayan block, serving as a pre-program to the network's flagship national evening newscast, Express Balita. The program focused on the issues that affected both the country and internationally at the time, and delivered the news in a humorous and often riotous manner. During the commercial breaks are Teka Muna and Sandali Lang, and back to the show as Balik Sic O'Clock. From February 11 to March 1, 2019, the satire newscast airs weekdays from 5:30pm to 6:30pm. However, in some provinces (outside Metro and Mega Manila), IBC Regional stations in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Palo, Zamboanga and Davao are unable to air the first 15 minutes of the show at 5:30 pm due to some areas received by the localized versions of Express Balita Regional, causing the show to air two MTRCB Parental Guidance advisories - the latter being the cue for these stations to rejoin the Manila feed. Casts '1987-1990' * Jimmy Fabregas as Sonny Esguerra (1987-1990) * Ces Quesada as Lilian Polly Catubusan Labaybay (1987-1990) * Hero Bautista (1988) * Rene Requiestas† (1987-1989) * Junix Inocian† (1988) * Lou Veloso (1988) * Manny Castaneda * Joji Isla * Wilson Go * Jon Achaval * Ching Arellano† * Pen Medina * Errol Dionisio† * Celeste Bueno * Dina Padilla * Khryss Adalia† * Nonoy Oplas (1989-1990) * Nonie Buencamino (1989-1990) * Domeng Landicho (1989-1990) '2019-present' * Isko Salvador as Sonny Esguerra * Assunta De Rossi as Lilian Polly Catubusan Labaybay * Manuel Chua * Miel Abong * Joey Paras * Kim Idol * Micah Muñoz * Aira Bermudez *Terence Baylon *Yvette Corral *Jeck Maierhofer *Mayton Eugenio *Kert Montante Production staff 1986-1990 * Marilou Diaz-Abaya – director * Angelo Rodriguez Lacuesta – main writer * Jobart Bartolome – script writer * Nonong Buencamino – musical director * Vincy Lirios – video researcher * Jun Segovia – researcher 2019-present * Mark Meily – director * Dan Salamante – main writer * Rolf Mahilom – script writer Film In 2018, a film version was produced based on the political satire television series. The movie adaptation was the television series created by IBC to be adapted by IBC Films entitled Sic O'Clock News: The Movie which was released nationwide on November 22, 2018, three month before the launch of the new incarnation as the daily early evening fake news program due to its popularity. Soundtrack *''Sic O'Clock News'' (2019 theme song) - composed and remixed by DJ Tom Taus Awards 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 33rd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Brod Pete) * 4th PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Gag Show) - Won * 2nd PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Jaime Fabregas) * 2nd PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Comedy Show) - Won See also *Sic O Clock News Classic - YouTube *Thank you, Direk Marilou *80s kids will know | Concept News Central *State of National Television Assessment (SONTA) | Philstar.com *Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search (February 24, 1990, page 16) *Brod Pete is Set to Host ‘Sic O'Clock News’ *IBC 13 Scores 60% Audience Share Nationwide in February, 30 Points Higher than Two Rival Networks *Kat de Castro bares plans for IBC 13 *GMA Shows Score High Ratings in February *Kat De Castro is the IBC 13 new President and CEO *IBC 13 still top choice of viewers in April *IBC 13 executives explain programming decision to air sitcoms weekly *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1987 Philippine television series debuts Category:1990 Philippine television series endings Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s satirical television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:News parodies Category:Political comedy television series Category:Political satirical television series